


please, sir

by lastoneleft



Series: i'm with them [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Natsu's a cocky little shit, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu can't behave. Rogue challenges him to receive some discipline.





	please, sir

“No, don't you dare,” Natsu barks. Rogue sighs and goes back to the beginning of the paragraph he’s reading. “Don't you fucking-” Mario passes Toad right at the finish line and Natsu tosses the controller to the side. “Toad, I trusted you!”

“Sweetheart,”  Rogue says.

“Maybe the mushroom is only lucky when Sting’s around,” Natsu wonders.

Rogue’s stomach flips pleasantly as Natsu stares at the screen of his phone, Sting's chat pulled up. Natsu chews on his lip. “Think Carol would let Sting come home if I said I miss him?” He looks at Rogue hopefully.

“Seeing as she is insanely jealous Sting gets to date you and she doesn't,” Rogue says, turning the page of his book, “I doubt it.”

Natsu huffs, head lolling back.

Rogue knows he’s bored. He's been restless since he woke up. He usually shares his days off with Sting, but with Lucy on vacation, they're both working odd days. Rogue wishes he had the energy to help, but he worked a double yesterday and all he wants to do is finish his book.

He gets through a couple more pages when Natsu pulls up a vine compilation, quoting each one as they play through.

“Natsu,” Rogue says gently, “I'm trying to read.”

Natsu shrugs. “And I'm trying to entertain myself.” He looks hopeful again, and Rogue has a feeling he’s going to want to give Natsu whatever he asks for next. “Why don't you help me now and I'll be quiet later?”

Rogue raises a brow. “We both know that won't happen.”

Natsu grins. “Then may the best man win.” Natsu picks the switch controller back up and starts another round of Mario Kart.

He's quiet for fifteen seconds before the yelling starts up again. Rogue reads the same line a dozen times over before he has an idea.

“Natsu,” he says, voice low and rumbling. Natsu stills, eyes flicking to Rogue. Toad goes off a cliff. “Be quiet.”

Natsu’s eyes go wide.

The voice normally works, normally has Natsu hard, yet pliant to Rogue’s every command. But Natsu is bored, so he asks, “And if I'm not?”

Rogue sets his book aside and picks up the tv remote and turns the screen off. “Have you ever been spanked?”

Natsu blinks, discarding the switch controller somewhere on the coffee table. “Well-”

Rogue shakes his head. “Gray smacking your ass during sex doesn't count.”

A faint pink settles over Natsu's cheeks. “Can't say that I have.” He flushes darker under the feral smirk Rogue gives him. “But, does it count as punishment if you like it?”

“Why don't you come find out?” Rogue pats his knee. Natsu stares hesitantly. “You don't have to if you don't want to,” Rogue says softly, sincerely. If Natsu isn't up for it, Rogue would never make him do it.  _ May the best man win. _ That doesn't mean Rogue won't taunt him a little. “Not everyone can handle it.”

Natsu glares, crawling over to Rogue. He rises to his knees and undoes his belt. “I can.”

Rogue gestures to his knee again, regarding Natsu patiently. Natsu pushes his pants down his thighs and bends over, situating himself in Rogue’s lap.

Rogue runs a hand over the back of Natsu's thigh, squeezing at his ass as he continues up to his back. He lightly drags his nails along Natsu’s spine until he reaches his boxers. “You know,” he says, slipping the tips of his fingers past the waistband. He snaps it against Natsu’s skin. “Most people don't need to take it through their boxers.”

Natsu exhales sharply against the couch cushion. He reaches back, sliding his underwear down so it sits below the swell of his ass.

“Mm.” Rogue slides his fingers back down to Natsu's thighs.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Rogue asks. Natsu props himself up on his elbows and turns to look at him. “We can stop.”

“I can handle it,” Natsu promises. That isn't the answer Rogue was looking for, and when Rogue doesn't move, Natsu says, “I want you to.” Natsu grinds against Rogue’s thigh through the front of his underwear. “I wanna try.”

“Very well.” Rogue runs a hand back up over Natsu's ass. “You are to count each one,” he instructs. Natsu nods. Rogue presses between his shoulder blades until Natsu is laying against the couch again, a pillow tucked under his head. “We will aim for ten, and if you make it, if you do as I say, I will reward you.”

“Whatever I want?” Natsu asks.

Rogue smiles, squeezing gently at Natsu's ass. “Whatever you want.”

“I'm in.” Rogue can hear the smile in Natsu's voice, walking the line between confident and cocky.

“Whenever you're ready, you know what to do.”

Natsu nods. “Green.”

“Good boy,” Rogue says, contrasting those words with a sharp slap against Natsu's ass.

Natsu gasps, hips straining forward at the contact. “Oh,” he says as his skin starts to tingle. Rogue clears his throat and Natsu starts his count, “One.”

“That's it,” Rogue encourages, rubbing where he made contact. Rogue lifts his hand again, bringing it down a little harder.

Natsu presses his face into the pillow to hide the strangled sound clawing its way up his throat. “Two.” Rogue smooths his fingers over the skin and Natsu hums, hips rolling subtly against Rogue’s thigh again.

By the time Rogue’s next smack rings in the air, Natsu's hard. “Fuck,” he swears. “Harder.”

“Count?” Rogue reminds him, thumbing circles over the area he spanked.

“Three,” Natsu rushes out.  _ “Please.” _ He grinds against Rogue’s thigh, hard and slow.

“‘Please?’” Rogue lilts. “You’re so sweet, love.”

The next slap Rogue delivers is rougher like Natsu asked, and it has his back arching. Natsu barely bites back a moan at the sting on his ass. He only gets to enjoy it for a moment before Rogue’s soothing it with a gentle caress of his fingers. “Four.” Natsu's nearly breathless, and Rogue’s hard for it.

When Rogue’s hand meets Natsu's ass again, Natsu’s fingers grip the cushion under his head, and he mutters, “Fuck, that's-” Then Rogue's palming at him. Natsu reaches a hand back. “Wait.”

“Natsu-”

“Still green,” Natsu assures him. “Just… don't rub yet. I like…  _ feeling _ it.”

Rogue smirks. “Do you want me to rub it at all?”

Natsu shakes his head, then changes his mind. “Maybe when we’re done?”

Rogue hums, fingers tracing over the pink of Natsu's ass one more time. “If that's how you want it.” Natsu nods, hips wriggling in Rogue’s lap. “Where were we?”

“Five,” Natsu answers promptly. Obediently.

“Mm.” Rogue’s hand connects with a resounding crack. “Very good.”

Natsu gasps, hips jerking forward. “Six.”

“Your ass is so pretty.” Rogue punctuates his admiration with another slap. “So pink and warm.”

Natsu moans. “Se-Seven.” This time, when he rocks against Rogue’s lap, he pauses. “Oh?” Natsu releases a pillow to slip a hand between them, palming at Rogue’s cock. “You enjoying this as much as I am, sir?”

“Hands where I can see them,” Rogue orders.

Natsu obliges, folding his arms over the center his back in one of Rogue’s favourite positions to tie him up in. It makes Rogue wish he had his rope with him.

“Yes, like that,” Rogue murmurs reverently. “That's gorgeous.”

Natsu shifts, whimpering at the praise. Rogue brings his hand down again, and Natsu’s new position has him rutting against Rogue’s cock when he grinds in his lap.

“Fuck,” Rogue hisses.

Natsu groans. “Eight.”

“You're doing perfectly, love.” Rogue runs his hand over Natsu's thigh, giving it a squeeze before delivering another slap to Natsu's ass.

Natsu gasps, grinding against Rogue through his count. “N-Nine. Rogue, I think I'm gonna-”

“Not yet, sweetheart. You've been so good for me. Don't you want to finish?” Rogue croons.

Natsu's nails dig into his forearms, fingertips white.  _ “Please _ , sir.”

“Can you make it through one more?” Rogue asks. “Give me a colour.”

“Green,” Natsu grits, hips straining harder, thighs shaking.

Rogue gives one last smack against Natsu's ass. “Beautiful.”

“Ten,” Natsu chokes. His back draws tight, legs going tense and he chases his orgasm.

Rogue moans. “Fuck, you're  _ hot.” _

Natsu’s mouth falls open, and he comes, Rogue's name rolling off his tongue.

Natsu sinks against the couch, side of his face pressed against the pillow, hands slipping from his arms as he catches his breath.

Rogue is already leaning over him and pulling open one of the drawers of the coffee table. He grabs a bottle of lotion, popping the cap open and putting some in his palm.

Natsu starts when Rogue starts rubbing it into his skin. “Okay?” Rogue asks.

“Mm.” Natsu nods. “Just cold.”

Rogue thumbs small, gentle circles over the pink spread over Natsu's ass. “You took that so well.” He can see Natsu's cheeks flush over his shoulder. “I've never seen anyone so turned on by it, let alone come from getting spanked.”

Natsu scoffs. “You liked it, too!”

Rogue smiles. “Of course I did. You should have seen yourself, writhing in my lap and grinding against me like you were getting fucked.”

Natsu makes a small, content sound when Rogue’s hands smooth over his ass. “Speaking of which-” He looks over his shoulder, eyes burning bright and full of desire. “I made it to ten. You owe me.”

“You barely made it past ten without coming,” Rogue says, kneading at Natsu's skin. “But I suppose I just wanted to see you make it there.”

“Either way.” Natsu sighs, and Rogue thinks Natsu might be hard again. “You said I can have whatever I want, and I want you to fuck me.”

Rogue’s hands still. “Natsu, you're going to be a bit sensitive until tomorrow. I don't think-”

“I know my limits,” Natsu insists. “I can handle it, I want it… and you promised.”

Well, shit. Natsu has him there.


End file.
